MAKE A W―(WADAW)!
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Event Ambalan Koin Receh] Selalu ada harapan di setiap nyala api, sekalipun itu api kebakaran. / Humor jayus.


**For event Ambalan Koin Receh**

 **Owari no Seraph** **© Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Fik ini bernonprofit. _Just for fun_. Dan sekalian ikut ngereceh].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), OOC, penistaan tokoh, dan ciri khas saya adalah humor yang sangat dipaksakan, serta komedi garing nan kering.

Ada satu fakta yang sengaja diubah demi kesinambungan cerita, banyak bahasa nonbaku biar rame.

.

* * *

 **. : MAKE A W** **―(WADAW)! : .**

* * *

Mendekati perguliran tahun, biasanya jauh-jauh hari orang-orang telah menyiapkan _schedul_. Entah itu pergi rekreasi ke destinasi hiburan seperti: menikmati kesejukan puncak, mengecap asinnya garam pantai, melancong naik pesawat menembus awan pergi ke luar negeri.

Atau bisa juga menghabiskan waktu pada malam tahu barunya saja dengan agenda membakar ikan bersama sambil menyaksikan kerlipan kembang api dan setelah pagi sok-sokan menghayati resolusi baru yang sebenarnya adalah resolusi tahun dulu yang gagal terwujud, yang di mana sudah dijalankan sejak resolusi dua tahun lalu, yang sudah dirancang saat resolusi tiga tahun lalu, dan telah diimpikan semenjak empat tahun lalu, serta tidak terlaksana mulai dari lima tahun lalu. Begitu terus seperti lingkaran kenistaan yang kadang bikin banyak alayers merasa sedih dan bukan salah bunda yang mengandung.

Masih mending jika resolusitor itu bugar sehat jasmani maupun rohani, tapi bagaimana untuk mereka yang terdampar sakit dengan cubitan infus, jahitan operasi, dan tubuh bergelung di atas kasur putih tanpa daya?

Alih-alih memanjatkan asa tentang resolusi, mereka malah mengenang akan dosa-dosa, bergeming penuh batin memikirkan arti hidup ditemani kuntilanak yang merayu di atas pohon kelapa mengajak untuk nyanyi bersama dibantu sang genderuwo sebagai komposernya.

Yuichiro ada pada salah satunya.

Ia harus terjebak dalam pasungan perawatan bernama rumah sakit akibat sakit usus buntu yang dideritanya. Tak bisa kemana-mana karena jahitannya masih basah. Menyandar punggung menatap langit biru tua lewat jendela.

Yang paling meremuk _kokoro_ adalah malam ini malam tahun baru terlebih besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Memang Yuichiro tiap tahun tak perlu memboros duit orang tua memodali perayaan hari lahirnya karena setiap manusia di sepenjuru dunia selalu merayakan hari itu penuh bahagia. Ada letusan mercon dan kembang api bertebaran di angkasa. Yuichiro sekalian menganggap itu sebagai bentuk perayaan ulang tahunnya.

Tapi tentu tidak afdol jika yang bersangkutan tidak ikut dalam kemeriahan semarak perayaan karena menahan perih pasca operasi. Mau senyum, tapi kulit perut nyut-nyutan. Ingin tertawa tapi nanti dikira menjiwai kegilaan.

Pasalnya, belum ada satu pun sahabat yang membesuk selain sang ibu yang rasa sayangnya sangat denial dan sedikit-sedikit mengomel seperti, ' _lain kali jangan makan salak sama bijinya, jangan nelen cabe sama tangkainya, itu noh, makan batu ginjal ayahmu aja_ '. Sedih memang dan Yuichiro hanya bisa berbaper maksimal.

Sejujurnya, Yuichiro mah enggak bisa diginiin.

Bunyi terompet terpekik massal. Yuichiro hanya bisa memandang lewat bingkai jendela mengamati langit malam yang menyuguhkan letupan kembang api. Tahun lalu ia menyaksikannya dengan teman-teman. Tapi sekarang ia menonton dalam balut kesepian ditemani dua makhluk astral yang tak henti mengundangnya untuk berdugem kemenyan.

Nyaris menangis jika saja fenomena langit indah itu tidak tercemari oleh kehebohan suara-suara.

"Ada asap!"

Kalimat itu lama-lama berevolusi menjadi teriakan.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"

Tenyata memang ada api yang membakar salah satu bagian rumah sakit.

"Uhuk! Uhuk." Paduan suara batuk mulai unjuk kebolehan.

Hitungan menit ruang laboratorium ludes dilalap.

"Tadi saya lihat parasut merconnya masuk menembus atap dalam keadaan masih menyala," imbuh salah satu saksi meski tak ada yang bertanya.

Ruangan operasi tak luput dari santronan api.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

Rumah sakit semakin termakan kabut pekat. Sistem penyiram api otomatis yang terpasang di tiap langit-langit kalah fungsi.

"Sebelum aku mati, aku harus membuat pengakuan. SUSTER MITO! AY LUP YU!"

Paramedis yang terjerumus dalam kepanikan mulai melakukan tingkah di luar batas beserta para pasien yang kelabakan berhamburan.

"TOYONG! DIRIKU HILANG!"

"EMAK, GUA TOBAT!"

" _PLEASE! DO THIS SOMETHING!_ "

"YANG NGUTANG, YANG NGUTANG AYO BAYAR! AYO BAYAR! KALAU KAGAK ENTAR TERGANJAL DI AKHIRAT."

"CILILITAN! CILILITAN!" Si akang kernet nyasar.

"KACANG, KACANG! MUMPUNG PANAS LANGSUNG DARI API KEBAKARAN!"

Di antara teriakan random bin _absurd,_ suster semampai bak model majalah yang tidak diperuntukkan buat anak-anak mendengar dan sempat-sempatnya menjawab pengakuan cinta. "MAAF, GOSHI, TAPI AKU―" Mito galau apakah ia _kudu_ melanjutkan? "―AKU SUDAH," jawab enggak, ya? "―SUDAH MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN DAN ORANG ITU ADALAH DOKTER GUREN!"

Tersamar hiruk pikuk suara berisik, Goshi yakin ia mendengar bunyi ledakan dashyat. Oh, itu suara kompor meleduk dari arah kantin. (Bukan hatinya loh, ya).

Dan ternyata sampai juga ke telinga sang dokter kece yang sibuk menyelamatkan pasien. "WAH, TERIMA KASIH SUSTER MITO KARENA TELAH MENCINTAIKU KU KU KU KU KU KU." Ia turut berteriak agar terdengar, dengan gema panjang nan syahdu. "TAPI HATIKU TELAH JATUH―"

"TELAH JATUH KE HATI SAYA YA YA YA YA YA!" Suara reot menyambung kata-kata yang belum rampung. Itu suara seorang nenek yang diselamatkan Guren dan kini masih dalam gendongan ala bridal, sok cabi.

"ENGGAK!" Guren segera mengklarifikasi. "AKU MENCINTAI SHINYA NYA NYA NYA NYA!"

Sang pria tampan petugas otopsi yang gembira karena mungkin akan panen mayat tambah gembira mendengar seruan katakan cinta terang-terangan setelah lama sembunyi-sembunyian menyahut lantang. "IYA GUREN SAYANG! AKU JUGA CINTA KAMU MU MU MU MU!" Dan dengan congkaknya ia menambahkan, "DENGAR YA LOE, LOE PADA, KITA MAH UDAH TEMPONG-TEMPONGAN NGAN NGAN NGAN NGAN!" Lalu ketawa nguke dengan jari kelingking naik.

Ada suara-suara tak rela. Ada umpat-umpatan tak menyangka. Tapi tentu saja ada aplaus penuh keikhlasan plus keterharuan penghuni geladak kapal GureShin karena OTP mereka menjadi nyata.

Kehebohan suara dengan kalimat, "Oh _dreams come true rue rue rue rue rue_ ", berhasil menggeser lolongan, "Tolong aku ku ku ku ku ku".

Tapi Yuichiro sedikit pun tidak menghiraukan rahasia-rahasia yang terbongkar di kerusuhan kebakaran. Ia tertatih berjalan menghadap ganasnya api di ruangan seberang dengan mata penuh kilat binar.

Kuntilanak Yoichi mencegat. "Yuu sayang, ga usah bunuh diri deh, eike bisa ngajak lu langsung ke alam baka tanpa rasa sakit, cyinn."

Genderuwo Kimizuki tak mau kalah. "Jangan, Yuu! Ikut aku saja lari ke hutan, kemudian menyanyiku."

"Heh! Lu mau melanggar _rules and guidelines_ apa, hah?"

"Ini puisi kali, bukan lyrik lagu, enggak ngapa juga Yoichi nyong bleketek bau ketek."

Kuntilanak binal memprotes. "Hus, sama aja, itu hak paten puisinya _my_ husbando, Rangga A*DC. Lu itu ngelanggar, seharusnya kalimat lu barusan disensor, dikasih blur editing."

"Udah sotoy kurang ilmu, lu," Kimizuki nyerocos, "enggak akan melanggar kalau enggak melebihi sepuluh kata. Ngerti _ora_ , son?"

" _Are you sure?_ "

Kimizuki cukup mengangguk.

"Ya udin," kalah jawaban dan Yoichi kembali pada pokok. "Yuu thayank, yuk ikut kita berdua ke hutan. Terus kita jadi keluarga Tarzan. _Yes_? _Yes_ aja, ya! Ahay."

Keluarga Tarzan apaan? Yoichi rupa-rupanya tak sadar kalau ia sudah jadi setan.

Seolah menuli meski telinganya sangat iritasi, Yuichiro apatis dan khidmat menatap kobaran api. Otak stresnya telah mendelusi penampakan itu sebagai lilin ulang tahun.

Sebuah pelengkap acara penyambutan hari kelahiran, Yuichiro memanfaatkan itu sebagai penghantar doa-doa pengharapan―memanjatkan keinginan dalam hati―ritual wajib sebelum sesi tiup lilin.

Kedua tangan sudah menaut saling dekap. Kelopak mata terpejam rapat. Yuichiro mulai ber- _make a w_ ―

"WADAW!"

Naas, doa dalam hati Yuichiro keduluan plafon reruntuhan. Ia rubuh karena ketiban.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n**

Sumpah, ini enggak lucu banget! Saya memang tidak memiliki kemampuan menulis di genre humor. Sebenarnya sih pengen dipublis pas malam tahun baru, tapi berhubung paginya nanti saya sudah ada acara liburan dengan teman-teman jadinya fik ini saya simpan dulu dan baru bisa dipublis sekarang.

Ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi teman. Kejadiannya tepat pas tahun baru 2016 lalu. Kebetulan dia lahir tanggal 1 Januari sih. Dan saat saya dan geng menjenguknya setelah dia diperbolehkan pulang, ada salah satu teman saya yang lain nyelutuk kurang lebih gini, "Itu lilin ulang tahun kamu enggak kepalang tanggung ya, gede banget."

Faktanya cuma itu aja, di bagian cerita kampretnya ya saya karang sendiri lah. Dan maaf ini cuma guyonan kok, bila kesannya saya kurang ajar atau kesannya saya menyindir pihak tertentu saya betul-betul minta maaf.

Salah satu fakta yang saya ubah adalah ulang tahun Yuichiro. Aslinya, Yuichiro lahir tanggal 16 Oktober. Dan yang tanggal lahirnya 1 Januari adalah Mito. Tapi karena saya lebih cenderung Yuu-chan centric maka saya ubah lah tanggal lahirnya. (Suka-suka saya lah, saya 'kan authornya). #authorkurangdihajar.

Untuk pertama kalinya saya publis fik yang enggak ada Mika-nya. Haha. Padahal fik ini berjumlah 3k lebih, tapi saya potong karena humornya semakin terlalu dipaksakan, ya wes lah sampe sini saja (bagian yang kepotong itu ada Mika-nya).

Bila ngereceh saya gagal, saya terima duit kertas kok. #gak.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
